Jurassic Disaster
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: Skids and Mudflap crash landed on Isla Sorna! The two eight foot tall Autobots will be in some desperate need of help! Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

So, this idea randomly came to me last night and I ended up waking up pretty early (8:30) my dad is asleep and mom had overtime at work so I said to myself, "hey, why not post the idea you came up with last night" I also played a volleyball game last night, so...yeah. We lost. That was our second defeat. And one of our best players sprained her ankle; lets not forget we have a tournament today! We are so screwed.

Yeah, so, I don't own Transformers or Jurassic Park. Wish I did though, wouldn't that be cool?

Oh, did you know there is supposed to be a FOURTH Jurassic Park? Now I'm so excited! ANY way, I really want to see it! Oh, sorry, rambling here. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Jurassic Disaster<p>

Chapter 1

The night sky over Isla Sorna shone with the light of millions of stars. If any human had been present, they would have marveled at the beauty, for how could there possibly be so many stars in the night sky, and they not see them from their own house? Well, that had something to do with the blinding lights of the city smothering the stars in the sky. However, entering the atmosphere quickly, and burning brightly, were six comets, and people could certainly see THOSE from the city. Burning beautifully, they sped towards Earth. One wobbled in decent pattern and veered off, with another one behind it. The other four continued on towards the mainland that was the Yucatán Peninsula.

The other two comets flew towards a set of islands, before coming to crash on the far one, leaving trees smoking and burning. There was a whirr and several clicks, and then an eight foot tall robot stumbled out of the first crater, clutching his side, where bright liquid was seeping out. With a moan, that robot fell to the ground with a ground shaking crash as a second, eerily similar robot hauled himself out of the second crater. "Mudflap! You okay?" the second one asked, coming over and checking on his brother. "No, I'm not okay! In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a lot of pain here! Where are we anyways?" Mudflap replied. There was a pause as the second one used his advanced systems to hack the world wide web and determine their exact location. "The fleshies call this place Isla Sorna. It's abandoned, and off-limits according to the Costa Rican government, though I can't begin to imagine why. Although, that means no one will bother us. Any way, I ran one of those full system check thingies, and our communications are down, unless of course we're talking to each other through the twin-bond."

Mudflap didn't really seem to be listening, instead, he was scanning the area. "Skids?" "Yeah?" "You said this place is abandoned, right?" "Yeah, why?" Skids replied, sounding uncertain of the question. "Why are my scanners picking up life, then? Really big life?" Mudflap asked, sounding naïve. "Eh, you must be malfunctioning, bro. We're the only ones HERE! You must have been damaged pretty bad, huh?" Skids replied, bending down to pull his brother up. "Ow, Skids! Careful, that hurts," Mudflap whined. "Quit being a sparkling! We got to find some shelter. We ain't sure what the weather here is like," Skids replied. Mudflap nodded solemnly. "It's alright, bro. I'll take care of ya 'til help gets here."

* * *

><p>Ohhh! The twins! This won't be good! They always seem to get into troubleeeee!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2! Just so you know, chapter 1 was mega-uber-short, so it was more like a prolouge. Chapter 2 WILL be longer! So. Reviews keep me inspired & encourage me to write (hint hint, that means review!) Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or Jurassic Park...it makes me sad that I don't...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Two days after those two comets had crashed on Isla Sorna, a plane traveled across the sky, and people who saw it felt the urge to stop and stare. It was heading to those cursed islands...the five deaths. Some people muttered prayers, while others went on their way, thinking it was unavoidable. Death comes anyway. As for the plane, it was on important business. Military business. Aboard the plane, four vehicles were strapped down to keep them steady. The frame of the black GMC Topkick rattled, as if shaking with fear, and the engine of the Hummer search and rescue vehicle would sometimes roar, as if amused. Except that was impossible, because cars don't have emotions. At least, that was what Alan Grant had told himself when it happened the first time.

Currently, the man was wondering how he had gotten himself mixed up in this mess this time- on a plane with Isla Sorna as its destination. This time, the answer was a little simpler; you just do not ignore scary military guys with the means to take everything away and then some. "Alright boys! We spoke to a local, and this place is bad news! The locals call it the Five Deaths. Good news, they saw two comets crash-land on Isla Sorna. We're going to the right place. More bad news, they're only eight feet tall and we'll have to land to find them," Lennox informed his team. Alan Grant was jerked from his thoughts when he heard that.

"What? Landing? You've lost your mind! Trust me, landing on this island is a very bad idea!" "Relax Grant." The eye-roll could be heard in Lennox's voice. "We're much more prepared than the Kirbys were, and we have a few...allies...with us who are more than capable of helping us find what we're looking for and then get us out safely." Grant was bewildered that Lennox knew about the Kirbys. So few people knew about that! Eyes narrowing, Alan asked, "How did you know about the Kirbys?" Lennox shrugged. "I read the file." "Lennox, sir, we're clear to land," the pilot interrupted. "Good. Take us down," Lennox replied, completely professional.

As the plane began its descent, other soldiers went about the task of unstrapping the four vehicles. When the plane landed, the ramp dropped, and the four vehicles rolled out, much to Alan Grant's shock. He hadn't seen anyone in the cars! Then again, the windows were very dark and it was highly possible someone was in there. The Topkick and the Hummer rolled to a stop on the tarmac, awaiting Lennox, while the silver Stingray Corvette and the blue Volt wandered away, much like young children do when at the mall with their parents. Lennox stood in front of the Topkick and the Hummer. "Alright. Ratchet, Ironhide, we know when the twins entered our atmosphere, one of them was injured. However, we don't know which one because Sideswipe can't tell them apart. It is possible the injured one is dead since it has been two days since they crashed, Lennox reported.

The engine of the Hummer roared in the form of a question and Lennox rolled his eyes. "Yes Ratchet. You and Ironhide may transform now. All but one of us here know, and Dr. Grant has been given clearance." Plating shifted and old gears groaned in protest as the metal reassembled to form the familiar Cybertronian frames of Ratchet and Ironhide. Alan Grant stared in awe. Nothing he had seen on Isla Sorna or Isla Nublar could compare to this. Dinosaurs were one thing, but this! Aliens! Wow, talk about crazy. The metal groaned in protest as Ironhide crossed his arms over his chest. "We're here for the Twins?" he asked in clear disgust. "Oh, stop it, Hide. They're part of the team. Optimus sent that message into space for all Autobots. We can't just let them deactivate," Ratchet replied, sounding distant.

He was putting his sensors online, stretching them to the limit to detect spark energy. "I'll stop when you stop, Ratch," Ironhide replied. "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean." "Ironhide, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Ratchet snorted, and then froze. "I'm detecting spark energy nearby," Ratchet whispered.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Review pleaseeeee! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So, I decided to put up the 3rd chapter, even though there are no reviews, but I had it written, so I'll post it. But since there are no reviews...after this chapter, I probably won't post any more on this one unless I get some reviews! The goal is three reviews from three different reviewers. So, chapter 3! Disclaimer- I don't own either fandom!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Where?" Lennox demanded. Ratchet pointed ahead, into the trees. "There. The energy is moving away. Whoever it is, they know we know they're there." "Sideswipe!" Ironhide bellowed. The silver Corvette came racing back, transforming super-fast as he drove. "Move!" the wheeled mech shouted, skating towards the area Ratchet had identified. The humans scrambled out of the way and soon after, Sideswipe disappeared from view. Sounds of a struggle reached them, and then all fell silent.

Moments later, Sideswipe came back, dragging a small eight-foot tall Cybertronian. Ratchet scanned the small mech as bright blue optics looke warily at the humans. "Which one are you?" Sideswipe demanded, sounding frustrated. "Autobot designation: Skids. Oldest twin," he replied in strangled English. "Can somebot help my little brother, Mudflap?" he continued. "Your brother is still functioning?" Ratchet asked. Skids nodded.

"Skids, listen very carefully. I'm the Autobot CMO, and I can help your brother, but you have to take us to him right away, or he could deactivate." As Ratchet was speaking, Skids looked bewildered, and as the CMO finished talking, the little Cybertronian sprang to his feet. "Follow me!" Skids exclaimed. He dashed into the trees, with the bigger mechs and humans struggling to keep up. "How is your brother?" Ratchet asked as he caught up. "Mudflap's been hangin' on, but he's in recharge more and more lately. He says he's fine, but I think he's just tryin' to make me feel better," Skids replied, glancing around and seeming lost for a moment, before getting his bearings and rushing off again.

Alan Grant was riding on Jolt's shoulder, and when the blue Autobot caught up to Skids, Grant called, "How have you been surviving on this island for two days?" "There is some scary-aft beasties on this island. We's been avoiding them. I try not to go too far away from Mudflap, but...I ain't no medic. With my limited knowledge, I got to search all over the island, and even then, I don't find anything of help." Skids seemed ashamed and was actually silent for once.

"Skids...you said there are some beasts...what kind?" Sideswipe had to ask. "There are some that just eat these plant things; we don't worry about them none. Then there's these big ones; easily as big as Ironhide! And this last beastie...it's real scary. Got a giant fin on it's back. It's easily the scariest one. It tried to attack us, but we's hid from it. Really put a strain on Mudflap. We mostly avoid it, but that's hard; we ain't got no idea when it recharges! I get scared when I have to leave Mudflap alone. He's defenseless, and the scary-aft beastie could hurt him," Skids said, and then suddenly stopped talking and walking, listening intently. "Oh slag! The scary beastie is heading this way!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 3! I love Skids and Mudflap, I really do, but they butcher the English language. It's hard for me to write for them sometimes because everything I've ever learned says: You're writing wrong! So let me know how I did on their talking. Give me three reviews from three different people with accounts, and I'll update!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look! An update! Yes, I know it's hard to believe. Even though I haven't gotten _**ANY**_reviews, some people favorited this story and added it to their alert, so I figured at least someone is reading it. Make sure this time though, you LEAVE A REVIEW! Reviews make me write. Disclaimer- I don't own Jurassic Park or Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The thing Skids had described burst into view, instantly focusing on the one with the brightest armor. Ratchet. The beast with the fin charged at the medic and rammed into him. The CMO was slammed against a tree and there was a loud CRACK! As the beast moved to continue its attack, Ironhide sprang into action. The weapons specialist rammed into the beast, knocking it away from Ratchet withan angry roar. Jolt rushed over to the medic and began checking him over while Skids hovered nearby, twitching every so often in his panic.

The humans shouted amongst each other and scrambled out of the way when the beast managed to shove past Ironhide and back towards its prey. Skids let out a panicky warble and opened fire on the charging beast. The beast roared in anger and turned its soulless eyes on Skids. The smaller 'bot would be no match for the large creature if it got near him, which was why Sideswipe rammed it, blades flashing dangerously in the light. The blade sliced into thick skin and the beast gave a small rumble before retreating. As it disappeared from view, Sideswipe allowed his blades to slide away with a light 'shink'.

Meanwhile, Ironhide was was crouching over the medic beside Jolt, demanding to know if the CMO was alright. "We have to keep moving," Lennox said, and then nodded at Ratchet. "Is he alright?" "I'm fine. Let's get going," Ratchet replied, getting up unsteadily. "You're not fine!" Ironhide snapped. "I know my limits," Ratchet snarled back. "Lead on, Skids." Hesitantly, Skids led the way and Ratchet followed, head held high and standing proudly as they set off again. Everyone was silent now, the humans who couldn't be carried glancing around warily as if expecting some other beast to jump out at them.

"We're almost there," Skids reported. No one replied to that. There was no need to; what could they even say? Moments later, they came to a clearing. On the other side of the clearing was a bunch of fallen trees that formed a shelter, barely big enoung for Sideswipe to fit in. Skids slid into the shelter, calling out for Mudflap.

Soon, he came back out, supporting a Cybertronian that was half in half out of recharge. Energon was pouring sluggishly out of a large wound on his chest. "C'mon Mudflap, stay with me bro. Ratchet gonna help you," Skids said. "Mmm...tired, Skids," Mudflap muttered, onlining slightly fritzing optics. The state the younger twin was in alarmed Ratchet. His optics were glazed and dim, but at least the flow of energon had been stanched. However, it was clear he was slipping farther towards stasis lock.

"Skids! Set him down gently! That wound needs to be closed, now!" Ratchet barked. Obediantly, Skids set down his injured brother, being light and careful to prevent inflicting more pain on Mudflap. Jolt guided Skids away to allow Ratchet more space to work, and Mudflap stirred, giving a click of distress as the comforting presence of his older twin moved away. Was Skids leaving him behind to deactivate? Why? Had he done something wrong?

Skids felt as though his spark was breaking as his little brother sent all these thoughts to him through the twin-bond. More distress came from Mudflap and Skids pulsed love, comfort, and reassurance back through the bond. Mudflap relaxed and allowed Ratchet to begin the repairs as he slipped into a light recharge.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey look! An update! Yes, I know it's hard to believe. But, I got some reviews, so I decided to update again. Just make sure to keep the reviews coming! Reviews make me write.:) Disclaimer- I don't own Jurassic Park or Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Slowly, deliciously slowly, he onlined. Despite the lack of pain, he couldn't bring himself to online his optics. "Skidsss," Mudflap groaned, reaching out blindly for his older twin brother, seeking comfort and reassurance.

"'M right here, Mudflap," he heard his twin say, and then felt the older grab his hand. With great difficulty, Mudflap slowly onlined his optics. He stared blankly up at the sky for a moment, uncomprehending of where he was. Branches criss-crossed the dark star filled night sky, the leaves rustling slightly in the wind. He supposed it was a nice night, but couldn't bring himself to care much about that. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to care much about anything. The last time he had gone offline, he thought he was as good as dead. Yet here he was, awake and alive. Although, there was no pain, so maybe he was dead and this was just some kind of hallucination.

"You're alive, bro. Ratch' fixed ya' right up," Skids stated, obviously hearing his thoughts through the twin-bond. Mudflap flickered his optics to his brother's face plates. Worry and relief were the most prominent emotions there, and the older twin offered his brother a half-sparked smile. "You scared me, bro. I thought you were a goner," Skids continued, almost choking on the words, he was so overcome with emotion. Primus, he never wanted to go through something that terrifying ever again. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Mudflap.

"Not going nowhere, Skids," Mudflap slurred, squeezing his brother's hand reassuringly.

Skids smiled slightly and watched as his brother fell into recharge again.

"You're lucky, you know." Skids snapped his head around and watched as Sideswipe stepped into the clearing, carefully stepping around the stasis-locked Ratchet and keeping his own wheels locked so he didn't fall on his aft. "Your brother is safe and sound, right in front of you. If I were you, I'd keep a close optic on him. Wouldn't want to lose your other half now, would you?"

"You had a brother?" Skids asked hesitantly. Sideswipe nodded as he sat down next to the younger Cybertronian.

"Yeah. Sunstreaker. He was younger than me, but he acted like my older brother. He was a vain glitch, too, I'll tell you that. Heh, I wouldn't have traded him for the world though," the silver warrior said. His voice was forlorn, and his optics were sad, showing a tale yet untold. Skids was too scared to ask what happened to him, lest this tentative peace be broken. When they were traveling together, Sideswipe had never had the patience for him or Mudflap, and was always snapping at them about some thing or another.

"Let me offer you this advice, kid. Don't take what you have for granted. You never really know how much they mean to you until they're gone," Sideswipe stated, and then hauled himself to his peds and walked carefully away. He paused to straighten up the medic, who had fallen into stasis in a somewhat awkward position after working on Mudflap for quite a while, and then continued off to where the rest of the troops were stationed. Skids stared after him for a moment, before curling around his brother and falling into a light recharge.

It seemed like moments later he was jerked awake by humans screaming, gunshots, and then silence. It was eerie after the small comotion, and Skids quickly stood up. Mudflap was still in a deep and peaceful recharge while Ratchet was still lying in stasis where Sideswipe had propped him up against a tree. The 'bot took a hesitant step towards where the noise had come from, powering up one of his weapons as the undergrowth and the trees began to tremble. He was expecting the worst, but relaxed as Sideswipe, Jolt, and Ironhide appeared from the shadows, along with a lot less humans than there were before.

"What happened?" Skids asked as his weapon powered down. Ironhide didn't say anything, just let out a growl and shoved Ratchet over where he was leaning against the tree, causing his systems to quickly power up from stasis.

Sideswipe helped the medic back up as he said, "Small meat-eating creatures came out of nowhere, killed most of the humans before we could do anything."

"We need to move. Our transport is another day's journey from here and we need to get out before something really bad happens," Lennox explained from his spot next to Ironhide's foot.

"Then let's get to it," Epps stated, even as Ironhide and Ratchet collapsed into their alt modes. The medic took off into the undergrowth back the way they came, his wheels better suited for this kind of terrain, while Ironhide opened his doors so the few human soldiers left could climb in. Skids nudged Mudflap awake and helped him up before the other four Autobots followed the weapon's specialist and medic.

* * *

><p>*Gasp* lots of dead soldiers! Now they know they've really got to move! The scrore is tyed, dinosaurs and Autobots 1-1! What will happen next? Review please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Jurassic Park or Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"The hell are those things?" Epps shouted from his spot in Ironhide's passenger seat. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of tiny green carnivorous dinosaurs had swarmed them suddenly after they'd been travelling for about three hours.

"I don't know! Do I _**look**_like a lizard doctor or shit like that?" Lennox shouted. "Arg!" Three more of the "baby lizards" had jumped at the window and were now clawing at it wildly, trying to break in as though to eat the glass...and them.

"Well the things are as annoying as Pit! And they won't get the frag off me!" Ironhide roared through the radio, his whole frame shaking as he attempted to dislodge the creatures without dumping the passengers on the ground, where they could be eaten.

Thankfully, or maybe not, a saw spun past just inches from one of Ironhide's door, scaring the majority of the creatures. The humans watched in shock as all of the things broke away from Ironhide and swarmed Ratchet. The Chartreuse medic swung his saw at the creatures, missing the majority of them and cutting through less than he needed to. Blood splattered slightly as the medic kept swinging his saw and cut through some, even as the little creatures got beneath his plating and tore at wiring.

SHING!

There was a flash of light as the sun glinted off a drawn sword, then several of the creatures let out shrieks and quickly scampered away. SHINK!

"You alright, Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked the medic after his blades had slid away. The medic nodded silently as he pulled his hand away from his side, where energon was pouring out sluggishly.

"What were those things?" Skids asked as he caught up to them. He was supporting Mudflap and Jolt was right behind him, making sure that the two of them didn't fall too far behind.

"Well, before we came here, I had time to study local fauna and animal life. But, when I tried to search the wildlife, I got a like to a dinosaur website. If the information was correct, those were what humans call 'compys'," Jolt explained.

"I don't care what they were! Let's just get the Pit out of here so we can get off this island!" Ironhide roared, interrupting what else Jolt might have been about to say.

"Well, someone's grumpy," Sideswipe said to Ratchet, who struggled not to laugh at the irony of it all. Normally, it was Ratchet who was called grumpy, by Ironhide himself no less, but now the tables were turned and Ironhide was seen as the more grumpy one of the two, for the moment at least.

"Keep your trap shut, young 'in! I've been in the field longer than you've been online, and I know if we don't move soon, we're gonna run into more trouble than we can hope to handle!" Ironhide snapped.

"Hm, 'Hide, you do realize you just admitted you were old, right?" Ratchet asked, amusement in his tone as he crossed his arms across his chest and gave Ironhide an almost reproachful look.

"Shut it, medic! Let's move, everyone!"

~D

"Almost to the plane, then we can head back to base and see what's wrong with your comm. link," Ratchet said to the twins. He had dropped back to help Skids with his brother some time ago, considering he was the medic and it was his job to make sure that Mudflap was okay.

They would have been closer sooner, if not for Jolt. The blue Volt kept stopping every so often to inspect a plant or a strange bird. Sometimes he even stopped to study one of the more peaceful lizards, although once or twice the creatures hadn't taken too kindly to being study like some kind of strange alien and had attempted to attack Jolt. Only to be dodged and then stunned with electricity.

"Alright, everyone get on board, we're heading out soon...uh, who is the better pilot?" Lennox said the last part to Epps as they disappeared into the plane.

"Can't I just stay here and study...well, everything?" Jolt whined, stopping just short of entering in favor of standing there and kind of pouting.

"Jolt, get in," Ratchet snapped without even glancing around as he helped Mudflap aboard.

"B-but, what if, uh, the Decepticons come here? I should stay behind and make sure they don't steal energon or something...'cause, you know, the less fuel they have, the better, right? Oh, and I could like try to keep the humans away from the island?" Jolt offered, rambling off and coming up with any excuse just to stay behind.

"Fine! Jolt, stay here then if it means that much to you! There's not really enough room for you on this plane anyway, so we'll send one back for you in about a week. And you do have to come back then, okay? Deal?" Lennox said before Ratchet could say anything else. Jolt nodded eagerly and then raced back off into the surrounding forest without even glancing back at the plane as they prepared to take off.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Ugh, lame ending to the story! *face-palm* Oh well.<p>

So, that's the end to Jurassic Disaster! I know, short, but I couldn't think of much else to put in the story. Plus, this fabricated an answer to where Jolt was in, like, half of "Revenge of the Fallen."

Anyway, review this last chapter, please?


End file.
